Assurances
by Silent Sage
Summary: Thunderkitten ficlet. Tygra was the only one with stripes.


**Assurances**

**Disclaimer**: Thundercats and its characters do not belong to me but Warner Bros and Cartoon Network. Although if they did, that would be FABULOUS. /dreamland

...

He was quite astute for a toddler.

Tygra knew he was _different_.

The full extent of the realization was slow.

The knowledge of it was crippling.

It was hard not to notice his parents, the only parents he ever _needed_ to know, just so happened to _not have_ stripes.

Maybe it was a fluke.

"Tygra," Claudus bellowed heartily one early morning as he awoke Tygra from his bed. "We have important business for today."

Frazzled was not the word for it as Tygra dug his paws into his father's rich mane of red hair as Claudus carried him on his broad shoulders into his chambers.

For the past week, the corridor of his parents' area was off-limits. The smell of something new intertwined against the something eerily familiar was ingrained into the expansive area.

The windows were open and from the distance he could see the long, crimson mane of his mother's hair as she bent over a bassinet.

A grin broke slowly formed on her face, like the warmth of the rising sun.

"Tygra," her soft, husky voice greeted him.

"Mother," he replied. His voice cracked.

He hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.

Her blue eyes widened, "Oh darling." She took a step forward, her arms opening for him as he scrambled from = Claudus' shoulders.

"Mother," repeated Tygra with a cry. He could hear his father's rumbling chuckle echo throughout the room as he placed Tygra on the floor.

He ran straight into his mother's awaiting arms and buried his face into her shoulder. He sniffled wetly as he took a deep breath.

Her smell had changed.

"I missed you as well, Tygra," she murmured into his hair, and he gripped her tighter.

"Tygra," a solid hand clapped onto his shoulder. Claudus voice was saturated with pride as he spoke softly, "We have someone for you to meet."

Sara pulled away and smiled. She looked tired, but – Tygra thought as she tugged him toward the center of the room – she was as beautiful as ever, if not more.

She held his hand as she guided him over to the basinet. There was a lightness in her footsteps that he hadn't seen in previous months.

"Say hello, Tygra," Sara whispered into his ear as she knelt down behind him. "This is your little brother, Lion-O."

He peered over the large bassinet (what could be so little to fit into that?) and saw –

This ridiculously tiny bundle of fur was –

And.

He realized that this – this was his little brother.

And he was an –

But –

Tygra looked at his hands. The back of it were covered in stripes.

Soft tan fur and a fiery mane of red hair that was more vibrant than his mother or his father's and that –

He was starkly different from them all.

But he was not allowed to freak out.

Because Lion-O had opened his eyes, his sleepy blue eyes (just like his mother's) staring at him curiously.

Tygra gaped helplessly. Fear knotted in his stomach.

But then –

Lion-O cracked a smile.

Oh.

A small, very tiny, hand reached out for him.

Somehow, unbeknownst to him, Tygra had brought his hand up to meet the small kitten's. His finger met soft fur and he jolted.

His wee little fingers grasped it tightly, tugging it close to his face. Lion-O leaned into his slack fingers, his soft cheek brushing against the tips of his fingers and purred. It was astounding to hear that purring – it was so loud that it almost seemed impossible that such a loud sound could be emitted from such a small body.

"He likes you, Tygra," Claudus spoke behind him. He turned around and realized his parents were standing behind him, staring lovingly at _both_ of them.

"You should introduce yourself Tygra," said Sara.

"O-ok, Tygra stammered, suddenly aware that…he had a little brother.

It was just that simple.

He leaned over the basinet. "Hi Lion-O," Tygra murmured, a smile on his face and a weird, warm glow in his chest. "I'm Tygra, your…your big brother."

The title was foreign against his tongue.

But.

Lion-O gurgled at him, nuzzling his hand until he yawned loudly and tucked himself back to sleep, his face still cradled against Tygra's hand.

His little brother.

Tygra stayed still, his finger gently caressing his brother's soft cheek.

He stood that way for a long, long time.

Watching _his_ little brother.

And _their_ parents stood behind them, watching as well.

Stripes or no.

They were all family.

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: A quick one-shot/vignette. I used to be such a HUGE fan when I was younger of the original series. I've only seen bits and pieces of the new Thundercats but if time allows, I'll watch it and fall in love all over again because the animation is so pretty and Lion-O is HOT! haha Excuse my superficial nature. ;p Btw, Sara's name was from Lion King, like, Sarabi was Simba's mother's name, but I just shortened it. Anyway, review and tell me how you thought of my little slice-of-life ficlet.


End file.
